Kezan
Kezan (NYR)}} (28,400) (6,000) (2,000) (800) (800) (400) (400) (400) (400) (400) Hobgoblin |loc=The South Sea, southwest of the Maelstrom |major=Bilgewater Port (14,000) Edj (4,000) Voodress Village (1,000) |minor=Several |rulers=The goblin trade princes |government=Corporate plutocracy |affiliation=Independent |sources=''World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1'' pg. 108-109, Lands of Mystery pg. 74 }} The isle of Kezan is the tropical island homeland of the goblins. It was once inhabited by the trolls. The Undermine is located beneath the island. Goblins are in charge on the Isle of Kezan, making the whole place a swarming cesspool of corruption, chaos, scheming, and invention. Several cities exist on Kezan, including the nefarious Undermine, the de facto capital of the goblins’ trade empire. Kezan is a tropical island, and palm trees and other greenery appear in profusion. Kezan’s many ports bustle day and night as merchant ships approach and depart, carrying a wide variety of goods to places of all sorts. Kezan is a valuable way station between the eastern and western lands, and almost all travelers stop here, whether traveling by ship or gryphon or more esoteric means. The island is the heart of the goblins’ mercantile efforts, pumping trade throughout Azeroth. Kezan is the largest and southernmost of the South Seas islands, and despite the goblin presence, it is also the safest. Unlike the surrounding islands, Kezan’s inhabitants won’t try to kill strangers on sight; rather, they first attempt to take a people's money and all their worldly possessions before leaving them to die on the rain-soaked cobblestone streets. Kezan’s ports are valuable neutral areas for both the Alliance and the Horde. If not for the goblins, trade would grind to a standstill, and there likely wouldn't be adventurer shops in places like Stranglethorn Vale. Goblins control just about everything on Kezan. Non-goblins always leave the island with less gold than they had when they came. Kezan is the initial start zone for the goblins in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. The goblin player begins as a mid-level executive on Kezan, possessing great riches and power. Deathwing causes Mount Kajaro to erupt, forcing the evacuation of Kezan. Fleeing across the Great Sea, the goblins become shipwrecked on the Lost Isles after getting caught in an Alliance-Horde crossfire.Forum:Cataclysm in PC Gamer UK (Nov 09) History Kezan was originally home to the goblins and a group of jungle trolls. The goblins were enslaved by the jungle trolls and forced to mine minerals. After discovering kaja'mite, the goblins gained a massive increase in intelligence and were able to fight off the jungle trolls and claim Kezan for themselves. Afterward, the goblins declared Undermine as their capital city.Dark Factions, pg. 114 Since that time, they’ve ranged out and allowed people of all races to buy silly merchandise at exorbitant prices. They allied themselves to the Horde in the Second War because the orcs paid and/or intimidated them, but in the Third War they were a neutral force, making money off every side.Lands of Mystery, pg. 79 People and culture Goblins are short and green, and they don't laugh; they cackle. They wear leather clothing, often cut into aprons to protect themselves from the caustic fluids they handle. Their entire culture is focused on mercantile enterprises, and they work hard to expand their markets in any way possible. Most goblins seem friendly but insane. Goblins can be cutthroat merchants, and this ruthlessness is more prevalent on Kezan than anywhere else probably because the goblins are competing against their own kind. While goblins answer to no king or other such titular head, a collection of trade princes rules their merchant empire, called the Trade Coalition. Officially, five trade princes exist, though one or two may be lurking about in the shadows. The goblins don't elect their trade princes, nor are the positions hereditary; the trade princes killed, blackmailed, and schemed their way to the top. Together, these five goblins make the mercantile machine run, organizing the extensive and complex Trade Fleets. The Trade Coalition is huge, far-reaching, and massively complicated. In addition, numerous other, smaller goblin companies, created and run by entrepreneurs called moguls, operate throughout Azeroth. Perhaps the most famous of these smaller businesses is the Venture Company, founded and ruled by Mogul Razdunk. Goblins engage in any activity that earns them a profit. They traffic in legitimate dealings, including food, spices, and textiles, as well as more esoteric and questionable wares, such as magic items and arms dealing. Goblins have no respect for nature and engage in deforestation and mining on vast scales. The Venture Company is particularly notorious for such activities. In addition, goblins run morally corrupt businesses such as smuggling and slave trading. While the Trade Coalition condones all such activities, goblin smugglers and slavers prefer to maintain low profiles for obvious reasons. Goblins are mad but brilliant. Their technology is just as ingenious, if usually more volatile, than gnomish inventions. Goblins are also the best alchemists around, with the possible exception of the Forsaken. Goblin tinkers and alchemists are found throughout Kezan. As chaotic as it is, goblin society does have some order to it. Goblin barons serve as magistrates to run the trade princes' lands and holdings, and goblin captains command vessels for the Trade Fleets or for private merchants. Every city on the island is a bit like Ratchet on a larger scale. Geography Kezan is a tropical island, and the associated flora and fauna appear in the wilderness between cities. Palm trees are everywhere, and in the wild places tasty fruits and flowers can be found. Many tropical animals, including tigers and lots of bugs, can also be found. Kezan has several natural bays, and the goblins have constructed at least small port towns in most of them. To the south, the elevation rises. Southern Kezan is volcanic, and several volcanoes constantly ooze lava into the ocean. Lava tubes and other geological tunnels and caves riddle the island. Thanks to Kezan’s prominence as a mercantile hub, it’s been divided into dozens of districts by the trade princes, who view every inch of land as an opportunity waiting to be converted into gold and silver. Kezan’s tropical palms are bisected with miles of roadway, and even the beaches are beginning to be paved over by goblin ambitions. Now, nature is reclaiming the island of Kezan – massive Mount Kajaro has erupted with the Cataclysm, flooding the island with searing lava and sending tidal recoil sweeping through Kezan’s harbors.Online game guide Travel Due to it being the phased beginning zone of the goblins, there is no way to reach Kezan from outside the zone, and no way to return once players have departed. Inhabitants Notable characters Lore-wise, the Trade Princes reside here, as does Mogul Razdunk, the founder and ruler of the Venture Trading Company, and Director Riddlevox, the leader of the goblin Tinkers' Union. Players will encounter Trade Prince Gallywix, who is leader of the cartel uses the destruction of Kezan as an opportunity to profit off his own people. The main quest giver on the island is Sassy Hardwrench, who will send players on a variety of quests, including "reminding" a few debtors of their responsibilities and also eventually setting the KTC Headquarters ablaze. Quests See Goblin Starting experience: Kezan for quests. Quests within Kezan have a uniquely goblin feel to them. Players will employ the use of a Hot Rod for much of the time they are questing, which comes in handy when zipping from one area to the next. The goblins will also attempt to throw a lavish party - despite the appearance of Deathwing - but it is interrupted by pirates. This chain involves gathering materials for a proper party outfit, entertaining the guests, and driving away the attackers. Areas of interest Maps WorldMap-Kezan.jpg|Map of Kezan WorldMap-TheMaelstromContinent.jpg|Kezan in the "Maelstrom Continent" of Cataclysm Subzones ;In-game *Bilgewater Port *Drudgetown *First Bank of Kezan *Gallywix's Villa *Gallywix's Yacht *Kaja'mine *Kajaro Field *KTC Headquarters *The Pipe *The Slick *South Seas *Swindle Street ;Lands of Mystery *Bilgewater Port *Edj *Mount Kajaro *Undermine *Voodress Village Additional information ;Old maps and subregions The Isle of Kezan had been in the planning stages long before Cataclysm. This section details its previous, unused incarnations. Other than the Undermine, notable locations include Mount Kajaro, an active volcano in the southern part of the island, Bilgewater Port on the northwestern coast, Edj on the northeastern coast, and Voodress Village, inhabited by trolls. The island of Kezan is located directly south of the Maelstrom, southwest of Zandalar. It cannot be seen on maps in the World of Warcraft but shows up in other maps in the Warcraft RPG. On the World of Warcraft Behind the Scenes DVD there was a map of the Isle of Kezan, which is above the Undermine, visible on a whiteboard. It shows: * Three transportation paths to: Booty Bay (by boat), Kul Tiras (by boat), and Ratchet (by zeppelin). Valgarde is also somehow connected. * What seems to be a lake in the center of the island, with rivers connecting it to both ports and Mount Kajaro. * Four coastal zones: "Resort Beach", "Savage Beach", "Black Beach", and "Rain Forest" * "Naga Gate" off the western coast. Media Images ;In the game Mount Kajaro.PNG|Mount Kajaro Kezan 070810 182909 - KTC Headquarters - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|KTC Headquarters Kezan 070810 183400 - KTC Headquarters - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|View over Kezan from KTC HQ Kezan 070810 151004 - Escape - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Trade Prince Gallywix ;Out of the game (art, etc.) Kezan Layout.jpg|Minimap layout of Kezan Undermine.jpg|Map of Kezan as seen on the World of Warcraft Behind the Scenes DVD Kezan.JPG|Kezan from the old WoW Townhall Kezan2.PNG|Another map of Kezan goblin area situated on the map.jpg|On the World of Warcraft Behind the Scenes DVD Kazan.JPG|Kezan as 'Kazan' Video Cataclysm - Kezan Overview Goblin Cinematic (HD) - World of Warcraft Cataclysm Kezan HD - World of Warcraft Cataclysm See also * Lost Isles Patch changes * References External links ;Info ;Lore Aug 7th 2011 at 6:00PM}} de:Kezan es:Kezan fr:Kezan nl:Kezan pl:Kezan Category:Kezan Category:Goblin territories Category:Islands Category:South Seas